Autumn Tales
by oranfly
Summary: A wjobsessed fall/Halloween quote challenge.  "You know, you don't take compliments very well for someone as amazing as you."  Peter said, his brow knit with tenderness.


**Tis the season for quote challenges it seems and this one is from wjobsessed has posed a fall/Halloween challenge that I couldn't just walk away from. The first six quotes were thought up by my self and the remaining six by Americanchick. Quotes to use:**

"**Nothing beats a warm fire and a stomach full of pickles."**

"**In your face, pie!"**

"**Leaf diving should be an Olympic sport!"**

"**Holy horrific goblins and hippogriffs!"**

"**My pumpkin is prettier."**

"**Nice bunny costume; the tights make it realistic."**

**"The smell of fall always makes me nostalgic."**  
"**When you can't see your feet through the leaves it's a good day."**  
"**Happiness is the smell of baked pie floating through the air."**  
**"Hey little girl, you want some candy?"**(Sorry I couldn't NOT put that in!)  
"**Halloween lets you pretend that you're normal."**

"**If I see another damn spider come flying at me."**

Peter was worn out beyond all reason. Luckily he was finally home and Walter was already passed out so he could head straight up to bed. He'd just opened the door to his bedroom when he saw Olivia standing in front of the end of his bed staring at him.

"Olivia?" Peter startled back. He'd just left her at the lab not twenty minutes ago, so how could she be here?

"Umm, hi." She looked incredibly awkward, but he couldn't blame her since she was waiting for him in his bedroom.

"Is something wrong?" Peter asked, taking a few steps closer.

"Yes…" Olivia whispered huskily. "I've been a very bad girl." Her eyes went from shy to dilated and lustful and Peter had to close his eyes and then reopen them to believe what he had heard. When he reopened his eyes it was to see Olivia in a short plaid skirt with her white button shirt undone to reveal a black lace bra. Her hips swayed from side to side as she played with the red tie and bit her lower lip in a teasing manner. "I think I need someone to spank me…" She was now right in front of him and Peter wasn't sure how he was still standing but he was definitely in shock. Olivia began to pet his chest in a very suggestive manner as she brought her other hand to meet his own and brought it around to squeeze her backside making her grin and squirm most pleasantly in his arms.

"Livia," he choked on her name as he stared down at her face and then past that to the tops of her breasts that made him lose all train of thought. Then she was giggling; something he'd never heard her do.

"**You know, that's a nice bunny costume; the tights make it realistic**." She giggled and the sound made him back up and stare down at his body to see himself wearing a pink leotard with white tights. The scream surprised even him as it escaped past his lips.

Peter sat bolt upright in his bed, pouring sweat and still oddly aroused as the memory of a very scantily clad image of his partner surfaced in his mind. Noticing that the sun had risen, Peter shook the remaining thoughts from his head and got ready for the day. By the time he'd made it down to the kitchen it was absolutely empty. On the table he found a note from Walter.

_Peter,_

_Astrid is picking me up to go to the lab._

_Your father,_

_Walter Bishop_

Grabbing a bagel after downing a glass orange juice he headed over to the lab to see what his father was already up to. He'd just pulled in when he saw Olivia's SUV pull into the lot and then into her space beside his. They both got out at the same time and shared a smile.

"Hey, great timing." Olivia said with a wicked smile that made Peter's inside twist in an all too sexual matter. "Could you grab a box and help me carry these in?" She dragged one out of her backseat and balanced it precariously on her knee as she adjusted.

Peter rushed to her side of the vehicle and took the box from her before she tipped.

"Of course. Is this all of it?" Peter asked, silently suffering under the weight of the box but not willing to show her how heavy it was.

"Just this other one, but I've got it. Thanks," she gave him one of those rare smiles that reached her eyes. They walked into the building and made their way to the lab where Olivia managed to lift her foot to the door knob while Peter nudged the door open with his hip and they both entered.

Peter nearly dropped the box when he saw the condition the lab was in but his eyes said everything.

"WALTER?" Peter shouted only for the man in question to come bumbling from around the corner doing the Macarena as the Monster Mash blared loudly throughout the lab.

"**Holy horrific goblins and hippogriffs**…" Olivia murmured with wide eyes. The entire lab was decked out in fake spider webs, giant plastic spiders, and every other Halloween decoration known to man. "Okay, I know it's Halloween, but _really?_"

Peter couldn't help but chuckle at the very horrified look on Olivia's face. The music grew softer and then Astrid walked around the same corner Walter had come from.

"Sorry. I turned my back on the stereo for two seconds and he snuck behind me." Astrid said carrying a steaming pie with mitts on toward a clear lab table. Walter followed with his nose thrust in the air, smelling the freshly baked apple goodness.

"**Happiness is the smell of baked pie floating through the air**…" He mumbled as he perched himself close to the baked dessert.

"Don't you dare touch it, Walter. It's for tonight." Astrid said, slapping Walter's wandering hand away from the pie.

"What's tonight, Astrid?" Peter asked, finally setting down his heavy burden.

"My Halloween party of course," she grinned at him. "And you're all coming! My aunt and uncle are out of town and need someone to watch the house and take care of the trick or treaters."

Olivia looked doubtful while Walter began bouncing in excitement. Clearly Peter wasn't going to be able to get out of it with Walter this excited. He turned to give Olivia a pouty look that spelled clearly 'you have to go or else I'll die'. She rolled her eyes at him and nodded.

"What time?" Olivia asked.

"Say five o'clock?" Astrid suggested. "Walter and Peter can bring dinner and you can bring the booze."

"And what are you providing?" Peter asked sarcastically.

"The fun and pie of course!" Astrid said as if it were common knowledge.

"Of course…" Peter rolled his eyes and gave Olivia a knowing grin which she returned playfully. He was just thinking about how beautiful she looked when something hard and furry collided with the side of his head making him jolt from his thoughts to bat at the object. The object hit the floor and Peter just glared at it until he realized it was just a giant plastic spider. "Walter!"

But Walter was already galloping off to another room giggling while Peter cursed under his breath and both Olivia and Astrid chuckled at him.

"Well I've got some work to do at the federal building yet, but I'll see you guys tonight." She waved and left practically sprinting to the car to avoid another flying spider.

"WALTER! **If I see another spider come flying at me?**" But his voice was lost as Olivia turned the corner and she shook her head while laughing.

The day seemed to drag on forever for Olivia until she caved and left the office at three so she could go home and see Ella off for trick or treating with Rachel. She stopped at the liquor store on her way back and picked up a few varieties of alcohol and some things to mix it with. When she got home it was four and Ella was already bouncing around the living room in her police woman costume. Olivia hadn't believed that Ella had chosen it herself until she had seen the young girl's excitement to wear the costume.

"Aunt Liv! Aunt Liv!" Ella bounced toward her then captured her legs in a hug.

"Have you got a head start on the candy already?" Olivia teased, hoisting her niece up into her arms and walked in to the kitchen to see Rachel cleaning up the dishes from their early dinner.

"Hey there," Rachel said when she saw Olivia enter the room. "We saved you some leftovers in the fridge."

"Oh, thanks, but I guess I'm going to a Halloween party of sorts tonight and there will be dinner there." Olivia said nonchalantly, setting Ella down on the kitchen island and moving to the fridge to get a glass of juice. "You thirsty, Ella-bear?"

"Yes!" The girl squealed, earning her a very pointed look from her mother. "Please!" She threw in with a satisfied nod from her mother.

Olivia smiled and brought out two glasses and filled them with juice, handing one to Ella who took it with both hands and gulped enthusiastically. Just then a breeze wafted in through the kitchen window sending a chill down Olivia's spine that made her shiver. Rachel just inhaled deeply, letting the smells of autumn fill her and then breathed out.

"**You know, the smell of fall always makes me nostalgic**," Rachel sighed wistfully.

Olivia gave her sister a ghost of a smile and nodded.

"Remember when it was us bouncing around mom's legs? I'd always go as a witch and you a ballerina until.." Rachel's voice faded as they both thought back to the year when all that changed. "So this party… is a certain Bishop going to be there?"

Olivia frowned and gave her sister a confused look. "Yes…"

Rachel immediately lit up with joy and began bouncing around just like her daughter.

"Then I'll have to lay out what you're to wear tonight. What kind of party is it?" Rachel asked, helping her daughter down from the counter so she could continue buzzing around the apartment.

Olivia mock glared at her sister with suspicion. "Not a frat party or anything, just dinner, a few drinks, and passing out candy to the kids."

"Perfect! I'll even lend you something of mine. I can read that man like a book and I know exactly what he'd like to see you in," Rachel's face was alight with excitement and Olivia almost couldn't begrudge her this bit of happiness.

"I don't think Peter would care if I wore nothing, Rachel."

Rachel laughed and waved at Olivia. "On the contrary, I think he would love it if you didn't wear anything, but you said this wasn't that kind of party so you'll have to wear some clothes; at least for a little while."

"Rachel!" Olivia tried to give her sister a stern look but she erupted into laughs when her sister's excitement only peaked.

"I'll go lay it out on your bed while you shower and don't even think about wearing that pony tail missy." Rachel teased, softly tugging at her pony tail as she passed. Olivia just rolled her eyes and obeyed her sister. There was just no use fighting these missions of hers.

When she was finished with the shower she just towel dried her hair off and walked back to her room to see a large dark green knit sweater, a pair of dark blue jeans with a tattered hole in one knee, and a black camisole top.

"Lucky for you I don't think Peter cares if you wear makeup or style your hair, so I won't torture you with that."

Olivia turned to see Rachel standing in the doorway to her bedroom.

"Please say you'll wear it? I know you don't normally wear color or anything, but it'll be painless, I promise." Rachel gave her a pouty face and Olivia had a flash back to a very similar face that had gotten her into this mess.

"Fine! But you owe me," Olivia grumbled and pushed her sister out of the room so she could change. When she came back out wearing the said outfit, Rachel rushed over and tweaked a few things and budged the sweater so her left shoulder was almost completely exposed.

"Trust me, it's sexy."

"But I don't want to be sexy," Olivia whined.

"Sure you do!" Rachel insisted with a large smile.

"Aunt Liv!" Ella came skipping into the room with her hands behind her back. "Mom and I made you something." And the girl thrust her hands in front of her to reveal a pink knit hat with long tassels that had balls of purple fluff at the bottom of each extension.

"Awww, Ella, thanks baby girl!" Olivia took the hat and promptly put it on, much to Ella's delight and then hugged the girl and twirled her around once for good measure.

"Will you wear it tonight?" Ella asked.

"Ella, I'm not sure-" Rachel started, clearly not wanting to ruin the carefully planned wardrobe, but Olivia cut her off.

"Of course! I can't wait to show Peter, Walter, and Astrid." Olivia smiled brightly making Ella bounce in excitement.

"Alright officer it's time to go collect some candy!" Rachel said, ushering the energetic girl out the front door. "If I don't see you again tonight I'll try to not act surprised."

Olivia just rolled her eyes and followed her sister out the door after grabbing her goodies to bring to the house. "See you tonight, Rach."

When Olivia arrived she was pleasantly surprised by the tasteful decorations that decked the exterior of the suburban bungalow, but then she remembered it was probably Walter who had decorated the lab and not Astrid. She knocked on the front screen door since the main door was left wide open.

"Hello?" She called and then saw Astrid poke her head around the corner.

"Come on in. I was just getting these pumpkins ready," She said and disappeared again as Olivia balanced her bag and entered the house.

Olivia walked to where Astrid had disappeared to and discovered that she was in the kitchen just wiping down four pumpkins.

"You're not serious…" Olivia said, setting down the grocery bag filled with beverages.

"Carving pumpkins is a Farnsworth tradition!" Astrid exclaimed. "Hey, could you go out back and get the grill started? The boys should be here soon and they're bringing meat and veggies to grill."

"Sure," Olivia said and exited out the patio door to see a gas grill five feet off to the side. Cutting across the rather large wood deck, Olivia pressed the gas button a couple times and then slipped the switch and watched the flames ignited. Noticing that it needed a little cleaning, Olivia made herself busy by scrubbing the grill with the bristled brush hanging beside it.

Peter knocked on the front door briefly when he heard Astrid shout from inside to just come in. He opened the door and let himself and Walter in.

"I'm in here!" Astrid shouted and they followed her voice into the kitchen. "Perfect! Peter why don't you take the meat outside while I get the veggies ready and Walter can start unpacking all the goodies you brought."

"K," Peter said, taking the burgers and brats from the bags and exiting out the patio doors. He froze when he saw his tough as nails and rugged partner wearing a very soft looking sweater and pink knit hat, looking very comfortable and at home. Peter couldn't help but stay silent and stare as he had never seen her this way and it made his heart flutter uncomfortable. Deciding that Astrid and Walter would wonder what had happened to him if he didn't actually get the meat to the grill, Peter silently snuck up behind her and put his free hand in front of her face and covered her eyes lightly.

"Hey little girl, you want some candy?" Peter whispered in her ear. Her reaction was swift and almost deadly as she whirled around in surprise and elbowed him in the gut while swinging for a head shot that he ducked. The meat began to totter as Peter tried to catch his breath that she had knocked out of him and when she realized it was just him she deftly swiped the meat from him and saved it.

"Oh Peter, I'm sorry!" She set the meat down and faced him again. "You shouldn't sneak up on a federal agent like that though." She patted him on the back as he stayed hunched over to catch his breath.

Peter couldn't help but glance down the gaping collar of her larger sweater to see the tops of her breasts peeking out from the black camisole she wore beneath. When he looked back up at her face he knew he had been caught because she was blushing and then standing up straight so that the new view disappeared.

"Right… sorry," he mumbled before straightening up. "Did you just want to put the meat on?"

Olivia bit her lip nervously, and he knew something interesting was about to come out of her mouth.

"I don't really know how to use a grill…" she mumbled quietly so that Peter barely heard her.

Instead of laughing at her like she expected he just smiled. "Well today is your lucky day then, because I happen to be an expert grill-master and a good teacher."

She gave him a disbelieving look and a raised eyebrow while crossing her arms over chest, still feeling a little self conscious.

"Just watch and learn then if you don't believe me," Peter stepped up to the grill and seemed to eye the flames carefully. "Right, so this left side in the back is getting a lot of heat so we want to avoid putting anything there unless you like your food crispy on the outside, but raw in the middle. But this spot over here in the lower right, looks to be the perfect spot for buns to keep them warm but not light them up." He glanced over to see if she was paying any attention to see her edge closer to him to peer at the grill flames. Peter just smiled and continued. "Now hot dogs cook faster than burgers so we want to find a place that is slightly less hot than a burger cooking area."

"How about over there?" Olivia asked, pointing across him to the upper right side of the grill. Peter eyed it and smiled.

"Perfect!" Peter smiled down at her making her blush to acknowledge his praise. "Now a burger spot…"

"Maybe there?" Olivia asked, pointing to another location. Peter followed her hands path and thought about it.

"How about…" He took her hand and pointed just below where she was pointing. "There."

Olivia stared at the spot and nodded. "Okay," her voice wobbled a bit thanks to the affect his touch was having on her. He let her hand go and he began handing her hamburgers followed by hot dogs to place on the grill.

Walter and Astrid stepped out onto the patio carrying pumpkins and other supplies and Peter closed the grill lid so that he and Olivia could help them. Astrid meticulously set up stations for each of them so that they sat in a circle including news papers, a small assortment of cutting tools and large bowls for the guts. The all took a seat on the deck floor and pulled a pumpkin in front of them. Walter dove in viciously with a large knife to cut the top off, while both Peter and Astrid carefully carved a circle around the stem. Olivia looked thoughtful as she lagged behind and watched everyone else work. Once in awhile Peter would get up to check on the food and return to work on his pumpkin. When the meat was finished they all took a break and brought plates out heaped with food to eat outside since it was so nice out, thought just a touch chilly.

Astrid declared that she was finished with her pumpkin and started the cleanup process from dinner. After watching the Bishop boys still working carefully on their pumpkins, Olivia stood up to join Astrid. They finished cleaning fifteen minutes later and Peter called to them that they were finished with the pumpkins. Astrid and Olivia walked back out onto the deck and took their seats in front of their pumpkins. Walter was the first to anxiously turn his to face the others.

"Is that a beaker, Walter?" Olivia asked, turning her head sideways.

"Yes! Good guess, agent Dunham." Walter said excitedly.

Astrid then turned hers to reveal a cat with a bow carved on top of its head.

"My pumpkin is prettier!" Astrid squealed.

They all chuckled and then Olivia turned her pumpkin. "I think I would agree with you, Astrid."

Peter stared at her pumpkin and then laughed.

"You're not serious…" Peter raised an eyebrow. "It's a triangle… not even a face or anything."

"I couldn't think of anything to carve…" Olivia stammered.

"Wait – you've never carved a pumpkin before!" Peter said, clearly surprised.

"Don't look at me like that… like I didn't have a happy childhood," Olivia scowled at him and debated leaving, but then Peter stopped her with a hand on her arm.

"Livia – no! That's not what I was thinking. I like it!" Peter declared, taking his hand away from her arm and smiling brightly at her.

Olivia scrunched her nose in disbelief and then watched in silent fascination as Peter took a scoop of pumpkin guts and piled it on a spoon only to fling it at Walter who wasn't paying attention until the goop slid down the front of his very shocked face.

"Peter!" Walter looked shocked momentarily before he scooped up some guts and flung it at him but missed, hitting Olivia in the neck. Olivia's mouth gaped open and her eyes were wide with shock. Peter took one look at her and nearly fell back in laughter. Olivia scooped up some goop and was very prepared to throw it at him when a large handful went splat right at his nose and open mouth. Peter stopped laughing and sputtered madly to get the stuff out of his mouth while Olivia traced the owner to the goop to one grinning Astrid. They all let loose a riot of laughter as Peter wiped his arm across his mouth and then he threw a handful at Astrid who was able to block it with her palm but she still got bits that splattered across her front.

"Peter!" Astrid screeched. There was a blur in which everyone began scooping up goop and throwing it at someone else and dodging attempts. It turned into a giant melee where they were all running and dodging flying goop and laughing until their sides hurt.

When they ran out of pumpkin guts they began taking handfuls of leaves and tossing them at one another. At one point Olivia was able to sneak up on Peter with a pile of leaves in one hand and leapt up onto his back and latched herself to him while she stuffed it down the back of his shirt making him twist and turn under her weight.

They laughed wildly while Peter tried to remove her from his back with no luck. She was like a leech! Finally he was able to dislodge her but not without tipping over into a pile of leaves, taking her with him. They landed in a pile of leaves with Peter on top of Olivia and them laughing through tears. It took a moment for them to realize the position they were in with one of Peter's hands bracing him on the ground so he didn't crush her and the other on her bare waist underneath the knit sweater. Her skin was warm and soft beneath his touch and Peter had to restrain himself from touching more of that smooth skin. Olivia's hands were braced on Peter's chest; half fisted in his long sleeve shirt.

"Ummmm, **leaf diving should be an Olympic sport**…" Peter spat out.

"Huh?" Olivia asked.

Peter withdrew his hand from her waist, dragging his fingers slowly down and away, making her shiver beneath him and her eyes to dilate fractionally. Clearing his throat he quickly got up from the pile and moved away from her. Olivia scuttled to her feet and from behind her back fisted a bunch of leaves and then threw them at an unsuspecting Peter who stumbled backwards in surprise.

Olivia had just dumped a large pile of leaves on Walter's head when she realized that he was just staring down at his feet, unmoving.

"Walter?" Olivia asked, concern knit softly into her voice. Peter and Astrid came to a slow halt when they realized that Walter had stopped playing.

"Walter?" Peter asked, sidling up to his father with a questioning look on his face.

"**When you can't see your feet through the leaves, it's a good day**." Walter murmured and stared down at his presumably moving feet that couldn't be seen through the thick leaves.

Peter tossed back his head and chuckled. "I'll take your word for it," Peter patted his father on the back and ushered him inside. "I think it's time to clean up, don't you?"

Olivia and Astrid watched as the two men disappeared inside and then began picking up the mess they had all created. Olivia was just picking up some pumpkin guts by Peter's pumpkin when her eye caught the design on the front. It looked to be an elaborate play on the symbol pi. Olivia snorted and then laughed. Leave it to a nerd.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I was going to do a werewolf, but then I thought Walter might like this one better." Peter spoke up from where he had just stepped out onto the deck.

"It looks great," Olivia admitted grudgingly.

"Your words say 'great', but your tone says 'sucks'," Peter said dryly. "What's the deal, Dunham?"

"It's just –" Olivia stopped herself and then shook her head. "Nothing. It's nothing."

Peter cut her off in the path to the garbage can and gave her one of his 'not buying it' looks. Olivia rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Is there anything you're _not _good at?" Olivia asked, not able to meet his eyes.

"That's what this is about?" Peter asked, laughing.

"I told you it was nothing," Olivia grumbled and moved to go past him.

"No!" Peter stopped her with a gentle grip on her shoulders. "There is a ton of stuff I suck at; I just really go out of my way to make sure you don't see those things."

"Why would you do that?" Olivia asked, rather liking the feeling of his hands on her shoulders.

"Oh I don't know…" Peter rolled his eyes at her earning him a scowl and a slug in the shoulder.

"So what do you suck at?" Olivia asked, not willing to give up on this quest for knowledge.

"You're going to make me say it?" Peter asked, skeptically. "Fine. I'm a horrible singer."

Olivia snorted in amusement and disbelief.

"What you want proof?" Peter asked, finally dropping his hands from her shoulders. "Okay… 'R-E-S-P-E-C-T, find out what it means to me!'" Peter sang in a horrible diva voice that made Olivia go into a fit of giggles.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you!" Olivia laughed.

"It's pie time!" Astrid shouted from inside. Olivia and Peter turned and headed into the house.

"Save me a piece, will ya?" Olivia asked. "I'm going to try and get some of this stuff off me before it hardens."

"I don't know, Dunham. You look pretty cute in orange," Peter swiped a bit off her forehead and smirked down at her.

Olivia fought the impending blush but couldn't stop it completely.

"You know, you don't take compliments very well for someone as amazing as you." Peter said, his brow knit with tenderness.

"Peter, I –" Olivia started, looking into his eyes and trying to see past the green-blue depths.

"Olivia, Peter! Astrid won't let me eat the pie unless you come in!" Walter called from inside.

"I guess we'd better head in," Peter said regretfully.

"Yeah," Olivia murmured and stepped past him to go inside and clean up.

When they all met up again, it was in the living room and Peter handed Olivia a piece of apple pie and she joined him on the sofa. They all watched the fire blazing in the fireplace and remained mostly quiet while they at their way through the apple dessert.

Walter smirked and began laughing at his plate and then he was lifting it up. "Pie fight!"

"Walter?" Astrid shrieked and threw up her hands in wild panic.

"**In your face, pie!**" Peter laughed and lifted his plate jokingly.

"Peter Wilhelm Bishop, I swear to God if any pie ends up on the floor…" Astrid deadpanned.

"_Wilhelm?_" Olivia shook with laughter.

Peter glared at her and set the pie back down on his lap and continued eating. The doorbell rang and Walter got excitedly to his feet and turned to Astrid, dancing in place.

"The bowl is by the door. One piece per kid and Walter; no scary monster faces!" Astrid called out as Walter ran to the door.

"What is your favorite part of Halloween?" Olivia asked the remaining two people in the room.

"That." Peter said, pointing in the direction that Walter had left in. "He just gets so excited and it reminds me of how much fun holidays are supposed to be."

"**Halloween let's you pretend that you're normal**," Astrid said wistfully.

"Normal? Is there such a thing?" Olivia asked dryly, making them all chuckle. Walter came prancing back from the door and settled back in front of the fire.

"**Nothing beats a warm fire and stomach full of pickles**," Walter murmured as he stretched out.

"Walter… we didn't have any pickles," Peter said, narrowing his gaze at the older man.

"Oh those weren't pickles?" Walter asked, quickly forgetting the topic and stared back at the fire. The doorbell rang again. "Olivia's turn!"

Olivia rolled her eyes and set the plate down to take her turn at the door. She picked up the bowl and cracked the screen door open to see three kids all smiling up at her and chorused "TRICK OR TREAT!" Olivia smiled at them and complimented their costumes before giving each a piece and closing the door again. Setting the bowl down, and turning to go back to the living room she nearly collided with Peter who had followed her out.

"Hey!" Olivia said, surprised to see him.

"Hi…" Peter said, not leaving her personal space in favor of being close to her. "I know you'll probably make me pay for this later, but…" Before Olivia could make sense of what he was saying his lips closed in on hers and he was kissing her. Olivia's mind was consumed by a steady hum as all she knew was his lips moving softly against hers and she felt like maybe she had died and gone to heaven. She moved her hands up to his chest and then up around his neck so she could pull him closer. Taking them both by surprise, Olivia traced her tongue along his lower lip, begging to take the kiss one step deeper and he quickly complied, letting his tongue explore her mouth and taste all that she had to give. Peter moved his hands to her hips and then moved them up under the sweater to her waist and gently squeezed, feeling her muscled flesh give and react to his touch.

_DING DONG!_

They jumped apart and stared guiltily at the kids waiting dumbfounded at the door.

"Hey," Peter said nervously and grabbed the bowl, throwing a piece of candy in each bag without waiting for their line. "You kids have a good night!" It took a minute for them to walk back down the path and one kid gave a not so hushed 'did you see how HOT she was?' that made Peter laugh uproariously. "Apparently I'm not the only one that thinks you're attractive." He gave her one of his winning smiles and Olivia just rolled her eyes.

"Right," Olivia snorted and crossed her arms.

"So are you going to hit me now or later?" Peter asked, already cringing in await for his punishment.

"Later," Olivia admitted and let her guard down.

"Oh… okay…" Peter was too nervous to turn his back on her and Olivia shook her head at him.

"I'm kidding! Jeez Bishop, lighten up a bit." Olivia gave him a swift kiss on the cheek before walking back to the living room.

"Yeah, lighten up," Peter mumbled to himself sarcastically and followed her back.

A/N: Thank you wjobsessed and Americanchick for letting me take part in this challenge. It was an absolute blast to write it. You can probably tell by the excessive word count… lol. Thanks for reading!


End file.
